The Rainbow Factory: My Ending
by ZapWBolt
Summary: My ending to the Rainbow Factory creepypasta. Happy-ish ending (notice the -ish-). Please only constructive criticism. Rated T for gore. (One shot)
1. Chapter 1

_You have beautiful eyes._

Scootaloo's mind was filled with terrified rushed thoughts. She knew what she had to do. Her friends had died in this factory, and thousands of other countless pegasi. She had to stop this.

"You have beautiful eyes." She repeated, watching as the bloodstained knife Rainbow Dash held in her hooves slid closer to her throat.

Any second now… The knife was almost touching her. Any second…

 _Now!_

Scootaloo swung her hoof into the end of the knife, grabbing the handle and shoving the sharp point into Rainbow's right eye. Rainbow's horrifying shrieks filled the chamber. She fell off of Scootaloo, grabbing her eye. Blood poured down the side of her face, dripping onto the floor.

The guard ponies immediately flew onto Scootaloo trying to stab her with their tasers. She dodged them, determined that she wasn't going down with a fight.

Suddenly, a guard was blown down with a heavy force. He lay crumpled on the floor, unable to get up. Scootaloo looked past him to see a white pegasus stallion, with a spiky deep blue mane. Next to him, stood a pale red pegasus mare with a straight green and blue mane. The two were dressed as guards. What were they doing?

The two pegasus guards rampaged through the mass of white lab coats, ponies being smashed down to the ground every second. They landed next to Scootaloo, shielding her.

Rainbow Dash had recovered. She was angrier than ever now. Screaming with fury, she exploded towards Scootaloo and the two guards.

"Fly! Fly!" The white stallion cried. "Follow me!"

Scootaloo did not hesitate. She shot after the guard, being followed closely by the red mare. They rocketed through a pipe way high up near the grinding machine. The tunnel was long and dark, but no one stopped, or even slowed down one bit.

The three pegasi came out into a large area where ponies in white lab coats briskly walked about, carrying test tubes and bottles full of color. They all paused, looking up to see the two guards and the young orange pegasus speeding through the room.

"Over here!" The pale red guard mare had landed in the corner and opened a large valve- that led to outside! Scootaloo and the white stallion shot towards the opening. They dove out, and the three found themselves hovering above the main part of Cloudsdale.

A scream filled with pure hate echoed through the factory behind them.

"We have to go. I know a place we can hide." Scootaloo said, her voice cracking with fear and exhaustion. "It's down in Ponyville. We'll have to dive!"

The guards nodded. The three pegasi tucked in their wings and let themselves drop. They quickly picked up speed, their eyes burning and tearing up as they fell. Scootaloo was in the lead, heading straight for Twilight's castle in Ponyville.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Scootaloo shrieked in desperation. She was going straight towards the shining castle, and she didn't stop until she found herself, and the two other pegasi crashing through Twilight's open window.

"Scootaloo?" The purple unicorn who was Twilight Sparkle looked up from her book. "What's going on? Who are these guys?"

"Put up a forcefield! Put up a force field!" Scootaloo screamed, pointing towards a bloody rainbow streak that could be seen cutting through the air, straight towards the castle.

When Twilight saw this, she didn't hesitate. The forcefield was up in a second.

Scootaloo let out a huge breath. She looked up at Twilight, who had a look of terror on her face. _Well of course._ The young filly thought. _I'm covered in blood._

There was a loud crash, and the four ponies inside looked through the window to see Rainbow Dash, her black tail and bloody eye all in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Rainbow…?" Twilight gasped. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't let her in!" The two guard pegasi shouted. "She's evil!"

"What's going on?" Twilight asked quietly.

So Scootaloo and the guard ponies each took turns telling Twilight their horrible tales while the crazed Rainbow Dash thrashed around outside the protective bubble.

"I can't believe this… We have to alert Princess Celestia immediately…" Twilight gasped for breath, her eyes wide with fear.

A letter was on its way to the Princess in Canterlot in under a minute. Hopefully, the Princess would be able to take drastic measures and save the remaining pegasi trapped inside of the Rainbow Factory.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Twilight began to cry, looking at the three bloody, scarred pegasi in front of me.

"It's okay Twilight… It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Scootaloo sat down, thinking about everything that had just happened to her. How could this be reality? It was so twisted and dark she didn't even believe it.

So she cried. She sobbed, letting all her emotions pour out of her, all her thoughts, all her feelings. It seemed like she cried for hours, and by the time she was done, there was a massive, wet puddle on the ground.

Scootaloo sniffed, feeling much better now that she had let it out. She turned to the guard pegasi. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"And you saved ours." The red mare spoke. "You took us away from the horror of the Rainbow Factory."

The white stallion nodded. "My name is Ocean Blue, and this is Jingle."

"I'm Scootaloo." The young filly said.

There was a boom from outside, and the four ponies turned their heads so see what it was. The once screaming Rainbow was now lying, lifeless on the ground. Blood poured out of her, staining the ground.

Princess Celestia's chariot landed, and she got off, her mane flowing in the breeze. Twilight let her forcefield down, and the Princess flew up to the window, her eyes filled with great sadness.

"Oh you poor, poor ponies." She whispered, looking at Scootaloo, Jingle and Ocean Blue. "I'm so, so sorry you had to endure that. I had no idea… We have soldiers going there right now to rescue everyone… I'm so sorry…"

Scootaloo didn't know what to say. She had been through a nightmare, her best friends had been killed; she watched them die. And she had been betrayed by the only pony who had been family to her. But she felt something stir down in her heart. Somehow, she knew everything was going to be okay.


	2. Author's Note

So I recently got a review on this fan fic that was posted by a guest. It seems like you may have not been logged in when you posted this review, just because it seems like you wanted me to reply, but I'm not sure. If that is the case, please let me know. Any way, thank you so much for this review. Reviews like this make authors so happy. It's great to know people enjoy and appreciate what I write! I also like to hear feedback on my stories so I can continue to improve as a writer. Now, I believe my writing has gotten a lot better since I wrote this fan fic, so I do plan on re-writing it (though it will still have the same story line). I may also be posting a few other alternate endings I have. I do have a FiMfiction account, so I could definitely post this here, and I am doing some fan fic readings on my YouTube channel. If I re-write this story and expand on it, and people enjoy it, I may make a reading of it on YouTube. If I could get an audio drama done of this, that would be even better. But thanks again for reviewing, and hopefully there will be more of this story soon.

The review:

This just HAS to be the most sweetest Scootaloo/Twilight mother/daughter relationship fanfic and best alternate ending to Rainbow Factory I have ever read in my life. Please put this on fimfiction and add it to the Twilight Crusaders folder. Just a few things I should point out though, as heartwarming as this is, this fanfic still needs a scene showing Celestia explaining to the mane 5 (hint hint) why Rainbow went insane and started doing this, then it could be even more sweet and epic if it had more chapters. So if you ever consider rewriting a few bits of the ending or adding more chapters so some people can make an audio drama out of it on Youtube, please update and let me know. Seriously, I'm getting desperate for people to take my requests everytime I post a review (hope you don't mind)


End file.
